My Light in the Darkness
by Emotions- Fate
Summary: Christopher Perry Halliwell had something none of his other family members had, he had his memories of the future. He remembers his wife and how he loved her, and when she gave her life in the past for his own, he remembered that he would do anything to get her back. That was when he found her in the present...and he would do anything to keep her with him. (Songfic)


_I am the son_

_And the heir_

_Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar_

_I am the son and heir_

_Of nothing in particular_

The sun was rising over San Francisco, and the form of a male could be seen standing on one of the beams of the bridge overlooking the sunrise. He shifted and glanced towards a specific beam, which had a giant heart burned into it. The male was Christopher Perry Halliwell, and the heart was a symbol for someone he cared deeply for. Chris ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the heart, he missed Nat dearly and wished she hadn't done that spell. But he knew that she was only doing what he had taught her before. He shook his head as he orbed back to the Manor, the fact that Nat was gone was not that bad though. Considering that present day Natalie was still waiting to meet him. His Nat, the one that he had burned the heart into the beam for had been from the future and she had given her life so that he might live. He clutched the charm around his neck as he orbed to his room, falling back on the bed. His parents had given him a memory erasing potion, but it had gone awry and caused him to forget everyone.

_You shut your mouth_

_How can you say?_

_I go about things the wrong way_

_I am human and I need to be loved_

_ Just like everybody else does _

Nat had found him, chanted a spell and he not only got his memories back but he had gained his memories of the future him as well. Of his life with Nat and their romance, so he knew what he had to do. Not to mention Nat had told him before she vanished, just to be his usual self and she would fall head over heels for him. Chris sighed as he orbed out of his room once more, he couldn't stand to be in the Manor, not right now after it was so fresh in his mind. The loss of his wife, even though it had been her from the future it didn't mean he loved her any less. He shook his head as he orbed to a ledge, looking out over the city and wondering where at that time his Nat was. At the time of Chris' thinking, Natalie Banks was just finishing up a shift at the radio station today. She packed her bag and waved to the others, "Bye guys!" She called happily as she headed out of the station and started walking towards her place.

_I am the son_

_And the heir_

_Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar_

_I am the son and the heir_

_Of nothing in particular_

She turned down an alley way, holding her bag close to her side. She stopped when she heard something, looking up slowly and seeing the man that suddenly appeared down the way from her. Natalie's guard went up, but it wasn't quick enough as an energy ball whizzed past her arm singing the flesh from it. At that time, Chris ran into the alley and jumped in front of Natalie, "Stay behind me…" He warned, turning to face the demon as he sent another energy ball towards the two witches. Chris orbed the energy ball back at the demon, it connected with his gut before the demon hissed in anger and shimmered away to the Underworld. Natalie looked at her arm, assessing the damage the energy ball had done. Chris turned to Natalie, "Are you alright miss?" He asked, cursing inwardly when he saw the wound on her arm. He held his hand out over it and healed it instantly, "Thank you." Nat said as she looked at him, "And its Natalie, Natalie Banks." She responded as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

_You shut your mouth_

_How can you say?_

_I go about things the wrong way_

_I am human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does_

She knew that he was a whitelighter, which meant she didn't have to hide her true existence from him. "I was just caught off guard by the demon, I should have been paying attention more." Chris smiled and nodded towards her, "Chris Halliwell, where's your whitelighter?" He asked as he looked around the alley again, making sure the demon didn't come back while he waited for her response. Natalie smiled at him, "I don't have one." She said honestly, adjusting her bag as she started to walk off. Usually she didn't trust anyone, but something about him was different to her. It was as if something just sparked within her when she first saw him, Chris looked at her, "I can be your whitelighter…there's a dangerous darklighter targeting witches right now, it's not safe to be alone. I could keep you safe until he's vanquished." Chris offered to her, not wanting to let her out of his sight, he didn't want to lose her again. Nat felt her cheeks darken in a blush, but she quickly shook it away. "Chris huh? I think I could call you if I needed it…"

_There's a club if you'd like to go_

_You could meet somebody who really loves you_

_So you go, and you stand on your own_

_And you leave on your own_

_And you go home, and you cry_

_And you want to die_

She couldn't believe herself, nobody had ever gotten this close to her. Chris shook his head as he watched her staring, "Natalie, your staring…" He said, amusing himself with it for a bit. He was just so happy to see her alive, she looked as stunning to him as she had before he lost her hours earlier. She shook her head, "S-sorry…maybe we should get out of here?" She suggested, looking around than back at him. Chris nodded to her, "I can orb you home?" Nat shook her head, looking at him. "Is that safe?" He shook his head, "I know a place, if that's alright?" He asked, she nodded her head as she looked at him. "Do I have to…hold onto you?" Chris felt his cheeks darken, nodding. "Only if you want too." He said, as Nat moved to hold onto his arm. Chris orbed them to the top of the bridge, not realizing it was right next to the beam he had burned the heart into. Natalie looked around, smiling at the sight of the setting sun over the city of San Francisco. She wouldn't let go of his arm though, and she turned and saw the heart on the beam.

_When you say it's gonna happen "now"_

_Well, when exactly do you mean?_

_See I've already waited too long_

_And all my hope is gone_

"That's beautiful." She said as Chris turned and looked at it, inwardly cursing himself for burning it into the beam. "Oh thanks." He replied, as he looked at her. "The sunrise would be beautiful here too…" Chris flinched when she said that, looking out over the bridge. Natalie frowned as she looked at him, "Did I say something wrong?" She asked worried that she had upset him. Chris quickly shook his head, "Just the chill from the wind, that's all." Natalie nodded, shivering slightly as she looked at him. "It is a bit chilly, would you like to come back to my place?" She asked, inwardly nervous about asking him at all. She never did something like this, Chris quickly shook his head and nodded. "Sure…" He said, orbing them to her house and accidently orbing into her bedroom. He froze quickly, looking around than at her. Natalie fumbled to the door and out into the hallway, stumbling over the side table and falling towards the ground.

_You shut your mouth_

_How can you say?_

_I go about things the wrong way_

_I am human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does _

Chris reached out and caught her, but they both fell to the ground. Natalie blushed when she looked up at him, her lips mere inches from his face. Chris froze, looking at her as they laid on the ground, "Nat…" He whispered, her eyes widening. Natalie's heart started racing as she looked up at him, "C-Chris…" She whispered, looking directly into his eyes. Chris felt his own heart racing, before looking at her and pressing his lips to hers quickly. Natalie closed her eyes, kissing him back with an almost fiery passion. She had never felt like this with anyone, but with him it was different…it felt right. Chris kept the kiss for a bit longer, finally able to feel her against him once again. The one thing he knew, was that if he could keep her, he would have the love of his life back and it felt right to him, being with her like this. Natalie pulled from the kiss, staring into his eyes. "I…don't normally do that…but something about you just feels…" Chris finished the sentence for her, smiling a bit. "Right." They both smiled as he helped her to her feet.

**Because certain people want to nitpick and tell me to remove parts of my story. I don't own the song in the story, nor do I think I do. So for those that want to nitpick please leave me alone. The Smiths own the song, not me. Now leave me be with the criticism. Unless you wish to comment on the story in general, please just do that. **


End file.
